


surrender to a warm bed’s comfort

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Reading, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: It's time for bed, but Stephen's not done reading.





	surrender to a warm bed’s comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For Stephen Strange bingo O4 - fluff

A soft weight fell across Stephen’s shoulders just as his mouth stretched in a yawn. The library’s lights had been turned low, casting the room in a dim haze, except for the brightly glowing book spread out in front of him. He burrowed into the warmth with a pleased hum and turned to the next page.

He wasn’t quite so pleased when the cloak tried to tug him away.

“Just a few more minutes,” He said, waving the cloak off while still nose deep in the scintillating Tome of Emanation.

It was his mistake, because the next moment the cloak ripped the book from Stephen’s hands, enclosing it within its folds. “Hey! I was reading that!” Stephen said, snatching the book back.

The cloak swished chastising at him from across the room, but Stephen ignored it with a huff. Shivering a little without the cloak’s warmth, he flipped the book back open and quickly came to the realization that he had completely lost his place among the dazzling pages.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the words in front of him – if he could just find where he left off—but it was to no avail.

“You win. I surrender.”

He sighed and put the book back on its shelf. Immediately he felt something settle on his shoulders.

With the cloak wrapped tight around him, Stephen headed back to his room, yawning.


End file.
